Known Only as the Shockmiser
by The What-If Writer
Summary: Snowmiser and Heatmiser are approached one day by an odd boy who claims to be working for an unknown force known only as 'The Shockmiser' With this a mystery rises from the very heart of the world, for even Mother Nature does not not know of this strange person who is not in control of lightning but something similar- something she herself did not mean to create...


_Set somewhere after 'A Miser Brother's Christmas' though I made it that Heatmiser and Snowmiser life in different locations, not side-by-side as reluctant neighbors. _

* * *

Chapter 1: They call me Snow-Miser.

The day had been neither warm nor cold when the boy had wandered up the mountain. The winds were howling like a pack of hungry wolves in the blizzard-filled sky, the snow pelting down with the force of stones from the grey clouds above. The wind was bitter and unkind, hitting against the traveler's skin as he pulled his hood closer to his fragile, reddish skin. The trees were frozen to the point of resembling states, something he noticed as he went by. He was shivering uncontrollably now; Many who would ever hear about his journey would've deemed him insane due to the plummeting temperature and the odd character who lived inside the icy mountain itself.

The boy was of average height, with sand-coloured hair standing up on end, resembling one of Santa's elf's hats in shape and size. His eyebrows bore the strange colour of blue; His simian tanned skin was tinted with red, his cheeks rosy in the frozen winds in the cold mountain trail. He was attired in very thick winter clothes, garments he'd given good money for. He didn't want to risk getting a lift, as the person may figure out his business if they did.

Though, it was true no-one really went up there unless they were of magic background, or at least Acquainted with those who were.  
His hands were bound tightly in green, rubber gloves, and his winter jacket was thrown over a yellow raincoat; Distinctly odd. His sharp nose and wide mouth were tinted red with the sneezing he'd suffered on the way up.  
Finally after a long time of walking the small figure came to a large draw bridge constructed purely of ice in leading into the mountain. Tiny, icy-coloured figures stood at either side of the draw-bridge, looking at him curiously as he approached.

"I'm..." He coughed a bit to clear his throat. "I'm here to see the Snow-Miser?" his shaky words had meant to be a statement but ended up morphing into a question. After all, who said he could just waltz in? even though many knew Snow-Miser was actually a very social person despite his cool background.

They small figures gave each other thoughtful glances before nodding quickly, much to the boy's surprise. They began lowering the draw bridge, one of them hurrying along towards him and standing by his side. He ushered him in.

"Um...okay, then..." Still shivering with cold he followed the small figure into the icy corridors. Managing to pull away his arms from his elbows, he pulled his hood down to allow his spiky hair to bounce up. Rubbing his fringe-less forehead and breathing warm air into his hands to warm them up, the youngster didn't notice that they was being led into a throne room, adorned with controls here and there.  
As the boy placed what looked like a yellow rain-hat on his head, something the little figure found distinctly odd. They stood there idly for a moment. The spiky-haired youth frowned slightly.

"Well?" He looked around, even at the ceiling. "Where's Snowmiser?"

He needn't ask, for a second after those words left his lips the double doors to the right flung open, a cold snow-sprinkled wind swept in abruptly, and he had to screw up his eyes to shield them from the burst of cold.  
A blue-skinned, blue and white-clad figure waltzed in as music clearly influenced by jazz began to play around them. He was a tall man with a large, long nose with what looked like tiny icicles hanging off the tip, black eyes and hair made completely of ice (in the shape of Elvis' hairdo, maybe? at least influenced by it anyway...) covering his skull, adorned by a small white hat that he flipped off a moment later and swirled about in one hand. A blue scarf and leather jacket adorned the black turtle-neck jumper covered his torso, and his long, tinny legs dressed in white breeches.  
In his blue-gloved hand he held a long icicle that he was twirling around in constant circles.

So this was the Snowmiser?

The boy's eyes widened as the man broke out into song, startling him a little as he danced over suddenly, hat in the air.

"I'm Mister White Christmas  
I'm Mister Snow  
I'm Mister Icicle  
I'm Mister Ten Be-low"

He leapt up onto his throne, one leg rested on the seat, the other on the arm, proclaiming proudly down at his bewildered, shivering guest.

"Friends call me Snow Miser  
What ever I touch  
Turns to snow in my clutch!"

He hopped down and flicked the boy's rain-hat into the air, watching with amusement as it promptly turned to a show of snow above his light, spikey head. Upon seeing the kid's annoyance and slightly hurt look, he held out a hand and it reappeared on his head.  
"I'm too much!  
Now the boy was smiling lop-sided as the catchy tune continued. Seeing this, Snowmiser drew back, arms spread wide as his little helpers gathered around, singing in unison.

"He's Mister White Christmas  
He's Mister Snow"

"That's right!" The youth's gaze flickered back to him for a moment before returning to the singing helpers around him, his smile widening.

"He's Mister Icicle  
He's Mister Ten Below"  
Snowmiser spread his arms wide, spinning a the ice cane in his hand.  
"Friends call me Snow Miser,  
What ever I touch  
Turns to snow in my clutch"

His voices was high and rather warbling, but the song was catchy all the same. The near-frozen question watched as Snowmiser plopped himself down onto his seat, feet up on the side.  
"Too much." He remarked, and the music came to a sudden but meaningful stop. The boy shivered and grasped his elbows, feeling uncertain of how to reply as he stepped forward.

"So, kiddo." Snowmiser began, resting his head on one hand, his elbow propped lazily on the seat of his chair "What brings you to my domain?"

The boy let his steamy breath escape and he licked his lips, having remained silent through the whole (jazzy) introduction. "I..Well, that is, I come on the behalf of another."  
Snowmiser grinned, displaying a row of perfect white teeth. One of his ice brows raised quizzical.  
"Oh? and who's this person you..." He laughed the term a little "Come on be-half of?"  
The boy bit his lip and glanced to the side before he finally answered. "Well...they call him, uh..."  
Snow miser seemed disinterested but politely waited in a cool manner. The kid decided to speed things up.  
"Er, Shock Miser."  
"Pffwhahahat?" The odd pronunciation of 'what' was followed by a disbelieving exclamation "Shockmiser? who's he?" He was almost smirking smugly down at him now.

"Just a by- standing force." The boy replied in blank tone, rubbing his hands together.  
Snowmiser sat back in his chair, relaxing himself. He clearly doubted his story. "Well, then, kiddo." He drawled, friendly smile back in place "What does he want?"

"He was requesting a blizzard."  
Snowmiser seemed to perk up at this, though looked a little reluctant. "Really? why?"  
"Well, he'd like to see a really good one for himself. He favors the cold these days, you know."

Blatant flatter was the best way to get around an immortal it seemed. Snowmiser looked pleased with this compliment and sat up into a straighter position.  
"Nice to see someone appreciates what I do. So your one of his little helpers then, spark-hair?" He asked as an afterthought, noting the boy's yellow, spiked back hair. That and his blue eyebrows.

The boy nodded quickly and he shrugged. "I'm usually right." He announced loudly to himself as he continued on "Where does he want said blizzard?"  
"A place called South Town..." The kid offered. Snowmiser's eyes snapped open.

"Hooold it!" He exclaimed, jumping off his seat and raising his arms. The boy froze (not literary, of it could happen here...)

"Can't do that, I'm afraid, kid." He said, shrugging and putting his arms in the air. "But a hot-headed sibling of mine wouldn't allow that."  
The boy sighed in frustration at this piece of information. Well, he'd just have to find said hot-headed sibling.

"Were'd you I find him?" He asked. Snowmiser's brows raised, but he answered.

"In the south, of course. The Red-top mountain. I guess ya wanna try and reason with him?"  
The boy nodded and turned to leave. "Thanks for the help."

"Well, give the bushy-haired inferno my regards- But I don't think he'll listen, kiddo."  
"Um...I'll see. Goobye, Snowmiser."  
"Laters. Hey, kid!"

The boy stopped just before he reached the door, noting the immortal's questioning look.  
"Never did catch you name."  
"Er...um." The boy turned back to face him before answering. "I guess you could call me...Misk. Yeah, Misk."

"Misk...weird name, kiddo. Be on your way now. Make sure ya don't bother my brother too long. He likes setting people he doesn't like on fire."

Snowmiser watched the kid go curiously. Shockmiser, huh? what did he do? He knew his sister, Lightning, controlled the sparky stuff she and Thunder hurtled at the earth now and again (sometimes those hit people. Shame...) so what was he on about?

Well, whoever this 'Shockmiser' was (if he even existed) he wasn't anything to do with him or his family. Mother nature would've said something about him.

The kid looked serious about it, though. Shock-miser. Huh. Well, he'd wait till the kid returned (that is if he decided to come back after visiting Heatmiser..something he doubted very much) and ask him then.  
Maybe then he could also ask what he'd forgotten to; Why a snow storm in the south, particularly?

His eyes narrowed suspiciously and the leather-jacket wearing immortal leaned back in his chair, tapping his large chin. Huh. Why indeed...

* * *

Please review...whoever actually reads this...


End file.
